gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Signatures
This is a page about showing the signatures of everyone. BeatlesgLee Fan's Signatures [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'I know. Saturday nights in Liverpool can be boring']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'And it's a Thursday morning']] 17:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'AND I JUST HAD A FACIAL']] 22:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Why do I hate all main pairs?']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'I DON'T KNOW']] 22:36, March 2, 2011 (UTC) [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'You may think I am a bitch and a liar']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'A stupid, homophobic']] BUT I AM NOT 00:27, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Ms. Artie Abrams' Signatures ﻿Brittany Susan Pierce-AbramsMs. Artie "F*** off!" Abrams Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) Ke$ha (We R Who We R) Drunk Stripper (BLAME IT ON TIK TOK) (Artie or Sanny?) Brittany S. Pierce-Abrams or Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez Stronger (Than yesterday.) Born This Way (Don't be a drag, just be a Queen) Never Going Back Again (I make no promises, though....) Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) Gay Artie is Cute...but Straight Artie Kinda Rox (Quirtie vs. Samie) One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 14:36, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Loonylovegood.gleek's Signatures [[User: Loonylovegood.gleek|'Insanity is Just a Synonym for Imagination...']] [[User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek|'So yeah, I'm insane']] 22:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Once Upon A Time I Was Falling In Love, But Now I'm Only Falling Apart... There's Nothing I Can Do... A Total Eclipse Of The Heart... 16:47, March 13, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Loonylovegood.gleek|'The Dog Days Are Over ']][[User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek|'The Dog Days Are Done']] 20:08, April 15, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Loonylovegood.gleek|'Santana Lopez']] [[User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek|'The Weepy Hysterical Drunk ']]15:26, April 20, 2011 (UTC) GleeGirl's Signature I'm Buffy The Vampire Slayer And You Are?... 15:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, don't play dumb. We're better at it then you. You were having cheer-sex with him! GURRRL WTF YOU GOT AGAINST GARDEN GNOMES?? Blame It On The Alcohol Their Outfits are Black and Sparkly Quinncess Fabray I've had a really hard year, and I turned to God a lot for help. DANGER!!! Ahhh..Salmon Skin Roll... Scoffed Down a Sweet, Lamb Kebab And Headed for the doggies Game DOGGIES!~ I LOVE Beau Ryan~ Let the rain wash away~ all the pain of yesterday~ So if You're Rebecca Black Then Why are You White? I don't always Get caught... Oh, please. You come with your own ransom note Got Mom and Dad And You've got My Libra invisible Pads.... Quinn Fabray I can't Believe what you Did To My Body! I used to have Abs! Quinn Celeste Fabray You have surgery when you get your appendix out. You. Got. A. Boob. Job. Quinn FabrayDrink It Dianna, Drink it. Take It Home-Lea Michele Quinn FabrayWait Lets Pray Did You Love Me? Yes....Especially Now... 06:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Quam1992 Signatures xxHeatherxx 21:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) !!!yo-yogirl!!! 21:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Dr.Stinky's Signatures Daftendirekt Homework 22:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Daftendirekt Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip, unzip it 05:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Daftendirekt Bring da funk back to da punk. C'mon 04:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Listen up... RODRICK RULES! 23:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC) We are the winx Come join the (Glee) club 01:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Murphy was bored Falchuk was angry 01:42, April 20, 2011 (UTC) If you wait too long for something A zombie will go all technologic on you 23:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) They see me trollin' They're hatin' 11:55, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah we danced on tabletops and took too many shots 12:35, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Ke$ha blew the place and Usher wanted more. And where was I? 10:50, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Bleghh!!!'s Signature If you see my reflection in the snow covered hillsWell, the landslide brought you down KidsLoveMe's Signature ThisKidLikesGlee 17:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC) (bleghh made it) Ultimategleek99's Signature Santana Lopez"Get Up In My Grill" 00:40, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Mr.Santana Lopez's signature [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 20:24, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Star9999's signature puckelberry 4 evaheavans raine brittana and fabson rocks 15:44, March 27, 2011 (UTC) brittany.s.pierce twinloves her b day bud laura 15:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Gleek170's Signatures 01:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Finchelfanno1's Signature [[User:Finchelfanno1|'This is']][[User talk:Finchelfanno1|''' my Temporary']] '''05:13,5/3/2011' Category:Users Category:Gleeks Category:Gleeks Pages Category:Signature Page Category:Signatures Category:Bleghh!!! Category:BeatlesgLee Fan Category:Loonylovegood.gleek Category:Dr.Stinky Category:GleeGirl Category:Ms. Artie Abrams Category:Kidsloveme Category:Ultimategleek99 Category:Mr.Santana Lopez Category:Star9999 Category:Quam1992 Category:Users Category:Glee Users Wiki